


kink meme request fills

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'll see myself out, M/M, because it stars in this fic quite heavily, does Victor's ass count as a character yet, i hope it does, winkwinknudgenudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the kink meme prompt:Yuuri Katsuki/Victor Nikiforov, intergluteal sexBecause Victor has a great ass, and Yuuri loves watching his cock slide between those firm cheeks and then coming all over them and Victor's back.





	

The muscles in Victor's back rippled as he shifted, squirmed, trying to rut against the bed to get some friction on his aching, dripping cock, but Yuuri wasn't going to touch him. _Yet._  
  
He stroked his finger over the smooth, firm ass presented to him, and Victor _keened_.  
  
"Yuuuuri!"  
  
"Be patient," Yuuri told him, and kept running his fingertip over Victor's ass cheeks. Gods above, Victor had an unfair ass — just like the rest of them, Yuuri supposed. Those full, plush lips looked obscenely beautiful when wrapped around Yuuri's cock, or when pressed against his mouth, or those pert, pink nipples, those strong thighs wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders when Yuuri took him apart with his mouth. Victor's body was a walking wet dream, and all of it now belonged to Yuuri.  
  
The thought made him throb more insistently against his pants. He figured that was a reason as good as any to get on with it. He pressed down on the middle of Victor's back, keeping him pinned against the bed, and reached over to get the lube next to the bed. Victor peeked at his hand from the corner of his eye, as his face was half-hidden in the pillow, but visible enough for Yuuri to notice the flush on his cheeks deepening.  
  
Yuuri stroked Victor's nape, tracing the blooming red colour that spread further down and to the tips of his ears. So endearing. Yuuri pressed a kiss to the reddened flesh and breathed in the clean scent of Victor's sweat.  
  
"You are so cute, Victor."  
  
Victor squawked a little in protest and tried to wriggle, but Yuuri had him pinned with all his weight, so all he managed to do was to rub his ass against Yuuri's clothed erection. Ah, there was an idea.  
  
He uncorked the bottle of high-end lube — seriously, Victor did nothing by half-measures, even his lube was crazy expensive, came in a sleek, round jar that had no labels, but even Yuuri could tell it was nice, just like that Chanel lipbalm. He scooped a generous amount of it on his finger, because hey, it was meant for Victor's comfort, and Victor would be paying for it, so Yuuri did not have any leftover qualms.  
  
While Yuuri contemplated the amount of money Victor spent, the man in question was starting to get a little impatient.  
  
"Yuuri, stop being a tease," he whined again, lifting his hips in the air to show that he meant business.  
  
"Right, right, sorry," Yuuri said, pressing his palm over Victor's ass soothingly. Then, he slid his hand over to the crease between his ass, spreading the cheeks to trace the puckered ring of muscles there. It twitched against his touch just as Victor's body jerked at the contact. Victor's thighs quivered with the effort of holding himself up, and open for Yuuri's use. Victor liked it when Yuuri used his body to chase pleasure. It seemed to make him happy. So that was what Yuuri was going to do then.  
  
He left the pucker behind and instead brought the lube coated fingers to the crease between Victor's asscheeks instead, smearing it all over. A sloppy job, but one that would do. Victor stilled when Yuuri began spreading the lube and kept himself so during the entire process. Yuuri helped by holding him by the hip to keep from his erection getting squished against the bed. He could feel the heat radiate from it and just how hard it was for Victor to not outright beg for release. The way Victor was surrendering to him right now made Yuuri's heart swell with love and he had to take a couple of breaths to keep his focus where it was required.  
  
"Your ass is so beautiful, Victor," Yuuri said, almost conversationally, as he finished with making it slippery. He let go of Victor's hip to let him settle down on the bed, and then took off his pants and underwear with one hand. "I want to fuck it so bad, you have no _idea_."  
  
Victor said nothing, but the little shift and jerk of his muscles didn't escape Yuuri's eyes. He was probably painfully aroused by now. It only served to encourage Yuuri further, though.  
  
"It seems like it was made for me, for my use, don't you agree?"  
  
Victor groaned softly, rubbing himself against the silky sheets. He made a muffled sound that could have been Yuuri's name, but it was too garbled.  
  
"Do you want me to use your ass for my cock, Victor? Do you?" Yuuri asked even as he spread the remaining lube on his erection and pressed the tip against Victor's ass, poking him but not where he wanted. "Well?"  
  
There was a struggle and Victor tried to raise himself up on his elbows, but the slipped and he collapsed back on the bed. Yuuri pressed the blunt tip below Victor's balls, rubbing and teasing him and Victor let out another strangled sound.  
  
"Yu-Yuuri, please," Victor sobbed and wiggled his ass. " _Please_."  
  
Yuuri relented and pushed his cockhead between Victor's slick cheeks. It couldn't be comfortable, but he hoped that the friction and the feeling of having Yuuri there would distract from the slippery feeling. He wrapped his hand around Victor's body to lift him up against himself, and closed his fingers over Victor's erection. It was dripping precum at the tip already, but they had been at it for a while and he hadn't let Victor come.  
  
Soon enough, he promised in his mind, and pushed steadily until his cock was flush against Victor's skin and pressed against his opening. Not going in — that would be later. For now, he wanted this.  
  
"I want to do it like this. Want to come between your ass and on your back. Want to cover you with my cum, because I know you love it."  
  
Victor's cock jerked in his palm, dribbling more precum, and Yuuri began thrusting. The friction was delicious, almost maddeningly so. The fact that it was Victor's ass, the one he had seen so many times covered with fabric stretching over it to define it sharply in gorgeous costumes. He had always loved this ass, and now, it was all his. He upped his pace a little, feeling the heat pulse through his skin as his cock slipped against and into the Victor's ass, all slick and shiny, covered in Yuuri's fluids. He wanted so badly to dirty Victor's skin with his come that his body throbbed, bringing him closer and closer to his release.  
  
His hips began to lose their rhythm and Yuuri leaned forward, caving into his desire to come. He pulled his hand back and spread Victor's cheeks again to coat it with his come, and then pointed the tip at Victor's back to paint it as well. The world darkened around the edges as he emptied himself, and then collapsed next to Victor's body, panting like he'd run for miles as waves of pleasure crested over him, drowning him.  
  
When he was able to gather his bearings, a few minutes later, he remembered. "Oh, Victor – I'm so sorry, you still haven't come."  
  
Victor turned around and gathered Yuuri in his arms, pulling him close and pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss over Yuuri's brow. "Don't be. I came already."  
  
Yuuri looked down at the mess on the bed and let out a relieved chuckle. "When?"  
  
"Right after you." Victor's skin flushed again. "You know I love being claimed and marked by you."  
  
Yuuri bit his lip and tried not to melt in embarrassment, so he hid his face into Victor's neck and clung to him. "Well, you are mine!"  
  
"I am, my Yuuri," Victor said, soft and warm, and held him tighter because even though neither of them said it, they both knew that the reverse was also true.


End file.
